What the Night Brings
by AglaiaTheFool
Summary: When two mysterious characters appear suddenly and leave as they came, they will take with them more then the Sohmas can afford to lose.Rated M for future Chapters, please R and R!
1. Enter Gemini

**Story Title:** What the nightbrings

**Story Summary:** When two mysterious characters appear suddenly and leave as they came, they will take with them more then the Sohmas can afford to lose. yukiXoC, tohruXoC, (Future) yukiXfanclub girls, tohruXyuki

**Foreword:** So here's my take on the adding a vampric theam to Fruits basket.

**Chapter Summary**: The beginning of the end, when they arive.

**Disclaimer**: I really don't own anything my My orginal Characters, Sadly Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya/Hakusensha, TV Tokyo,NAS .

**Warning**: Rated M for language, and adult situations.

**Prologue:** Enter Gemini!

_' See me here in the air,_

_Not holding onto anywhere_

_But holding on so beware_

_I have secrets I wont share'_

-"Clowns" By t.A.T.u

The Icy rays of the autumn moon, spilled over Sohma house. The reflections of the shadows danced invisibly in the night sky, welcoming the presence of that which never before graced these cursed grounds.

Two sets of feet landed unheard on the soft grass outside Akito's room. A harsh winter breeze shuffled by, announcing the ending of life as the Sohma's had known it. Inside the building everyone slept unaware.

The twins stood there, in the spot where they landed till the rays of dawn shot over the high peaks of Sohma house, when Akito threw open her paper door welcoming the pale rays of dawn. Her cold eyes fixed instantly on the pale bodies, entwined in a protective pose. The pale ivory skin and high contrast hair, Dark clothes, and sensuous long bodies entwined in a crouching pose of that of children holding onto one-another for protection, looked as though they had jumped from a painting and landed in her garden.

She stood there, watching them for a while until finally they woke, dark lashes fluttering against pale skin. Eyes opening to reveal dark eyes. Bodies untangling with the stiffness of someone who slept on the wrong side of the bed.

"What the hell are you doing in my garden."

"Akito..." A deep male voice emitted from the slender throat of the boy. He stepped forward, bowing formally. "Call me Kiyoshi, and this is my sister Amiko." He didn't offer a last name.

"And I have a proposition for you..."

"I'm not interested!"

"Oh I think you will be..." He said taking her slender hand in his and kissing the soft flesh. He bit gently on the soft skin, enjoying the warm feeling of her hand against his lips. They had been so cold for so long...

"It's something I guarantee you'll enjoy" Amiko spoke up, her voice was sweet with a child-like quality, but some how grown up adding a seductive purr to her words.

-- --

The Mid-morning sun lit her innocent fac,. playing in her beautiful blue eyes. She turned to him, her face tilted up faintly and those magnificent Azure eyes fixing themselves on him, and he could feel his heart melt. "Yuki?" She asked simpily, her voice was sweet with a conserned tone. "Are you alright? Yuki!"

He hadn't realised he was staring at her. Yuki smiled the tender smile that made the Yuki fanclub girls melt, "Ofcourse I am. You just...your really cute." He said sweetly taking her gloved hand. "Ohh!" Tohru blushed and looked down at her feet. "You don't have to...I mean...thank you?" She finished meakly.

"Ofcourse you do!" Ayami's voice called out as he came into the room. Followed by Mine. "The blue really brings out your eyes." Mine said sweetly.

"It certinly does. I loved the way the last dress looked on her, but I didn't imagine changing it with blue lace would make such a difference." Ayami said happily paraising himself.

"Well... thank you." Tohru's cheeks darkened to a light blush.

"Isn't it time we got home?" Yuki said suddenly, his eyes drifting towards the clock on the wall. Tohru followed his gaze and gasped.

"Oh! I haven't even started dinner yet!" Her delecately gloved hands flew up to her cheeks. "Even if I take the bus I wont be home to start dinner before Kyo gets home!" She cried as she flew from the room.

"Miss Honda!" Yuki called as he got up to chase her, but Ayame stepped into his way. "Now now Yuki, she did look cute but you can't go into the dressing room. Though I'm sure after seeing Tohru looking oh so adoreable you had other things then dinner on your mind... or did you. Ho ho ho" He chuckled at himself, ignoring the shade of red that crossed over Yuki's cheeks. "You pervert." He gasped taking a step back, and turning away in an offended manner. "Oh please Yuki, the way you were staring at her a moment ago, you were practically dooling!"

Several long minuets of silence between the two past, before Tohru came back out unchanged, with her school uniform tucked into a bag, her books in her book-bag, and the small card in the pocket of her dress.

"Yuki..." She said shyly taking his hand her's. "Miss-" His words were cut off by a short delicate kiss. She began to pull back when Yuki's hands grasped hers, pulling her forward. She could feel the heat of his breath against her lips as his mouth lingered almost playfully over hers, her heart began to pound in her chest; his lips pressed firmly against hers in a closed mouth kiss that lasted several seconds. When he finally pulled away, Yuki smiled. "Your welcome... Tohru." Tohru stared at him, her cheeks brightening. "Thank you." Her whispered almost inaudible.

Was this his brother? Ayame stared, genuinely stunned. However it didn't last long, he was quickly back to himself. Aya's laughter filled the silence as he turned to Mine, "See my dear, I told you this dress would bring out the romantic soul in any man!"

"Your right!" Mine agreed smiling.

-- --

Tohru and Yuki walked up the path in silence until the doors of Shigure's house came into veiw. Tohru shivered faintly, as the chilled winds of the fall blew up the path, rushing past her as though she was a stander-by at a parade. The feeling came over her suddenly, like she was standing still and the world rushed past her. She could almost swear she saw people in the wind, rushing past her in sudden gusts. "Your could? You can use my Jacket." Yuki said observing her. Her blue eyes fixed themselves on him, in an innocent way. "Oh no Yuki I couldn't I don't want you to get sick. Besides Shigire's house is just a few steps more, I'll be fine." She punctuated the sentence with a headshake.

"I hope everyone isn't angry at me, dinner is going to be so late." Tohru worried her gloved hand flying unconsciously up to her face. "I'm sure they'll forgive you, besides we still have left over stew from yesterday to heat up." Yuki said reassuringly. "Oh, yes we do! And I can steam rice and make Miso sauce! And steamed leeks! It's simple but I think it will do." Tohru said brightening.

-- --

"-and so that's why their tragic love can never be." Shigure said handing his latest novel to the man across the table. "Intriguing! Because of that small bond they can never be together. A choice between Love and Honor." Kiyoshi's deep voice replied, yet there was something different in the way he said it almost a sad quality to his words. "A love doomed, how tragic. Wouldn't you rather write something wonderful with a happier ending?" Ami said as she entered the room with tea setting a cup infront of each place, though she handed the cup to her brother, her fingers brushing over his lingering as long as possible. Shigure smiled at her, "Well usually this is not my style of writing, see this is just a side project -a new door if you will, and idea seemed to appealing to pass up. There is so much you can do with a plot like-" His words were interrupted by a sudden almost feminine giggle emitting from Kiyoshi. "Oh my, Ami! Ami read this!" He said handing her up the open book. Ami's dark eyes scanned the page, as she read her cheeks began to fade into a shade of rose Shigure had never seen before. "Oh... You have the filthiest mind...I have ever read from!" She announced dramatically handing the book back to her brother and covering her cheeks with her hands. Taking her seat next to Shigure she glanced up at him blushing, "Is...is it really possible to do it like that?" He smiled taking her hand - seemingly unnoticed to Kiyoshi who was entirely absorbed in the book-- and began tracing a small circle on the back of her hand. "Of course it is! I could always _show_ you." He grinned down at her making Amiko turn that strange shade of red again. " I should get the food out, it can't wait any longer!" She whispered breathlessly as she shot up running into the kitchen.

"Pervert." Kyoshi muttered not looking up from the book.

"Pardon?"

"Anytime Amiko runs out of a room that fast--" his sentence stopped as the paper door flew open Tohru flew into the room, apologizing. "I'm so sorry dinner is going to be so late, I was at Ayame's shop and I have this dress and I had to try on clothes, and I lost track of time. I'm so sorry! And... what's that smell?" She stopped, halfway to the kitchen.. "Dinner." Ami said bring out a serving tray. Tohru stared at the girl for a long moment. "Oh, hello I'm Tohru -"

"Yes I know who you are, Tohru. However I really can't stand here and chat this is heavy, would you mind helping me." Ami sighed.

"Oh, yes here." Tohru began taking food from the tray and setting it infront of people.

The twins sat together in silence, watching the other's converse and joke together. Ami cut off any attempts at conversation Tohru made, at the knees. She responded simply in short "yes" or "no" answers, or brief statements. Kiyoshi however smiled pleasantly and answered all questions; though not voluntarily offering any information. At times they would talk amongst eachother in a series of whispers, and head shakes. In an odd moment of silence Ami suprised most of them. "That is quite a dress you have on Tohru. However don't you think your a little overdressed for dinner?" She said with sweet visiousness. The kind of verbal sugar coated poison that most people didn't find offencive, decived by the harmless way it was said. "Oh, well I suppose I'm a little over dressed. But this is a new dress Yuki bought me at Ayame's shop. I wanted to wear it home, so I could show everyone."

"Well it's lovely." Kiyoshi said warmly.

"Well thank you." Tohru said beaming.

"The blue lace does bring out your eyes." Ami said absently. "The Cream evens out your skin tones. It's lovely."

"Thank you."

"Ofcourse." Ami replied quietly.

The meal continued with everyone, excluding Ami, caught in small convorsation. Until nearing the end, Yuki asked the question everyone had been building too. "Kiyoshi, I don't think I caught your last name?"

Three sets of eyes, focused on the twins. "Our last name." It wasn't a question, it was a statement. Kiyoshi shrugged and picked up the last bite of rice in his bowl. At the same moment Ami set her chopsticks down, focusing her chocolate eyes on Yuki. The tips of her mouth turned up in amusement as she spoke the single word, "Sohma."

--

**Author's note:** Yeah that kinda sucks, It'll get better! I garentee it! ;; Well I'll try my best atleast... o!

-Mushi-

(forever you insect)


	2. Night secrets

**Story Title:** What the night brings

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except my orginal characters, Amiko and Kiyoshi, and the plot.

**Chapter Summary**: a trap is set.

**Chapter 2:** Night secrets!

_' She is older than the rocks among which she sits; like the vampire,_

_she has been dead many times, and learned the secrets of the grave. _

_-Walter Pater on Leonardo da Vinci's Mona Lisa (1873)'_

_-----..-----_

The phone's sharp Beckoned sliced through the silence that had fallen peacefully on Shigure's house. With Kyo and Yuki gone out, the house became almost eerily silent except for the occasional appearance of Ami and Shigure. Shigure had been "Struck by the angel of Inspiration" as he put it, and so had only made an appearance to request more jelly buns. Moreover, even now he had grown lazy and just called to Tohru when he required more. Ami, who had come out recently from Shigure's room, where she had spent the Majority of her day reading a couple of his books, had disappeared into Yuki's room. Tohru had found her asleep sometime later on his bed, the dried pathways of tears that streaked her cheeks shown in the soft mid-afternoon sun. Tohru watched her sleep, curious of what she hid behind her mask. What would make her cry cause her so much pain? The answers weren't about to just appear, it would take time, and hopefully one day Ami would open up to her. '_Just be yourself, you'll be fine._' Her mother's voice whispered in her head. '_You're right mom.'_ She nodded in silent agreement. Tohru's gentle smile crept onto her face, '_Maybe one day._' She thought.

"Hello?" Tohru said as she picked up the receiver. The person on the other end was silent, but Tohru could hear their breathing. "Hello?" She said again.

"Tohru," It was Kiyoshi's voice on the other end. The sound sent a chill up her spine, and a delightful tingle back down it. "Is Ami, there?" He asked casually. "She's asleep. Would you like me to take a message?"

"No. I will talk to her later. Hey," He heisted a moment, "would you like to have dinner with me tonight?"

"I don't know Kiyoshi, I mean Shigure is busy with his book and tonight is my night to cook dinner and-"

"You don't have to make excuses. Just say no." The bitter reply made her heart skip a beat. She had never heard Kiyoshi's voice anything but pleasant. She did not want him to think she did not like him. She _did_! He was everything, cultured, sweet, amusing, cheerful, odd, and beautiful, he was a lot like Yuki only more open and social with everyone. He did not seem to hate anyone the way Kyo did; if he did, he kept it hidden well. "No Kiyoshi, that's not what I mean. I would love to, but tomorrow night would be better." She could swear she could see his smile through the phone. His smooth voice came through the line, "Dewa ashita no ban, Tohru-kun." He hung up.

----- ...

--/**Night secrets...** --

----- ...

The sweet scent of food, and Tohru's gentle voice lulled Ami from the dreamless sleep she had enjoyed for the past several hours. "Ami dinner is downstairs; would you like to join us?" Tohru's voice held gentle concern. "Dinner, oh yes it sounds lovely." Ami said pushing herself up into a sitting position. "Has the sunset?" Ami asked causally, hating the confused look in Tohru's eyes. "Yes, it's setting now. Behind the trees, Can't you see it?" Tohru asked confused. The tone in her voice made Ami want to strangle her. '_Of course I can't see it! ._' She thought bitterly, however keeping the thoughts to herself. Ami's head turned slightly towards the window, and she fiend a smile. "Yes, I'm sorry my eyes are still blurry I guess." The pleasant reply put Tohru's confusion to rest.

"What's for dinner?" Ami asked as she stood up, stretching her limbs with an almost cat like grace. "Winter vegetables, Curried rice, spring rolls, and steamed leeks." Tohru said, giggling at the way Ami grimaced at the word leeks. "You're not a big fan of leeks, are you?" Ami's smiles never reached her eyes they did not even try. However, the smile she gave Tohru was still as warm as always. "No I suppose I'm not." She chuckled a bit.

Amiko hated leeks. This was now a known fact to Tohru. Ami ate her leeks first quickly and in big mouthfuls, to cut down on the tasting time of them. She did not seem to slow down much a got to other dishes however she took smaller bites. "Somebody is hungry." Shigure said in a cheerful awe. Her eyes filled with wry amusement. "Starved." she said in a voice like midnight, whispery and dark, powerful and gentle.

"Actually, I'm eating fast," Ami began between bites, "because I'm going out tonight with-"

"Me." Kiyoshi's voice startled them all as he entered the room. He gave them all a dazzling smile, and strode towards his sister. "Daisaku and Koji are waiting for us." His hand came to rest on her frail shoulder. He pulled her to her feet, and studied her with an unhappy look. "I don't see you for a week and you lose seven pounds." He said trying to keep the anger and worry out of his voice. "Have you eaten?" The look she gave him was all he needed, but her answer was not directed at him. "I have food." She said in an odd tone. He nodded. "I see."

"We need to go." He said in a mock cheerful tone. Obediently Ami began marching towards the front. "Have a wonderful time!" Tohru piped up cheerily. "We'll have fun." Ami said over her shoulder, giving them all one of her stares that suggested a double meaning; one they would not yet understand. Kiyoshi waved to them all and began to fallow his sister from the room.

Kiyoshi whirled around suddenly with a large grin draping across his face. "Tohru, what time would you like me to pick you up tomorrow night?"

"Oh? Well I have work, so I could meet you on the bus." Tohru offered.

"What's going on?" Ami did not turn around, but her hand gripped the doorway with enough force to leave faint imprints of her fingers. 'The_ Bastard! **The bastard.**'_ Her rage ran through her veins, hot and fast. He was supposed to have dinner with her tomorrow, not Tohru. It was all game, she knew this, but it did not change her jealousy. It made her heart ache that he would rather have dinner with Tohru. She hated her self for feeling this way, for being so touchy.

"I'm taking Tohru out to dinner and maybe a movie." Kiyoshi said cautiously. His face lit up suddenly, "I have a great idea! Why don't you and Yuki join us? We'll make it a double date!"

"That's a wonderful idea!" Tohru said before anybody else could speak. Her azure eyes glowed happily in a way that made every face in the room light with a smile.

Ami turned faintly, a small smirk on her lips, "No, it's an awful idea." She said with sweet sadness, "if Yuki had wanted to date me, he would have asked me." Her pained brown eyes met Yuki's. She could see the whirlwind of emotions traveling through his violet eyes. "Aren't I right?" She asked quietly and left the room, her hips swaying faintly as she walked.

She could hear Yuki call her name, she could hear Tohru's nervous voice trying to sort things out, and Kiyoshi's ramblings. A smile bloomed, the kind a cat might give after swallowing a canary. Her trap was set.

----- ...

--/**Night secrets...** --

----- ...

Silently sitting away from the circle Ami watched her clan feast on the trembling corpse to-be of a young girl. Probably no older then 15, no younger either. Heavily drugged to prevent screaming and flailing as none of them were _that_ type of hungry right now.

Ami's instincts told her to push through the group and be the one to grace this young thing with the last set of teeth she would know. To drain her greedily until she felt sustained again. However Protocol told her only Sato was aloud the first _bite_. And stubbornness wouldn't allow her sustenance anyway. She pulled her slender legs to her chest and closed her eyes tightly so as to not see the carnage about to take place.

No matter how tightly Ami closed her eyes she could not block out the sounds of slurping and the raw scent of blood in the air. Her body ached for this experience, an experience she would no allow herself until she held a specific silver haired young man captive in her arms. Until he begged her for that bite, then and _only_ then would she allow herself that experience again.

The sounds emitting from across the room sounded like animals feeding on their pray, and not the beautiful elegant creatures Vampires were rumored to be. They really were more like animals than they would like to admit.

Ami's thoughts wandered back to Shigure's house, in an effort to block out the bloodbath in the room before her. At that house, they probably settled down to their evening activities. Tohru to cleaning and school work, as she usually dully did every day. Yuki to whatever secrecy he applied himself to when the evening fell, Ami rarely stayed after dinner to find out what he actually does. Kyo to curling up and sleeping, such as any well fed cat. And Shigure to his writing. An author of marvelous works really, even writing adult novels of the smut kind he was quite good.

A warm hand rested on Ami's shoulder shaking her frail form lightly but persistently until she muttered a fairly obscene sentence and looked up at her vexation. Sato kneeled in front of her, towering and seeming infinitely intimidating. Forcing a juice glass into her hand filled with a pleasantly warm raw smelling liquid into her small quivering hands. Attempts to return, spill, and finally throw the glass were obstructed by the larger and easily stronger man. However, attempted to force her to ingest the metallic liquid were made ineffective by tightly sealed lips and female stubbornness.

Eventually time won the quarrel for Ami as the clock struck two and they had to pile into Sato's small electric car.

----- ...

--/**Night secrets...** --

----- ...

Yuki sat down next to Tohru. She had fallen asleep on her closed notes and was in fact snoring ever lightly. He eased her back onto a pillow he had placed on the floor and draped a blanket over the sleeping girl. She woke up briefly enough to murmur a sentence Yuki couldn't understand, picking up only the words '_Love_', and '_sorry_'. A smile found his lips as he left up the stairs towards his room to retire for the evening. Tohru was very cute.

As the clock struck Midnight. Some how he knew Ami wouldn't be home by now. '_There is always tomorrow._' Yuki thought warily and he climbed the stairs to his room. Each stair seemingly higher then the next.

----- ...

--/**Author's Note.** --

----- ...

_Please review and **constructive criticism **is always welcomed. If in anyway you think the story could be better I would be delighted to hear it. _


	3. Lead Me

**Story Title:** What the nightbrings

**Chapter Summary**: The pending date, Yuki's seduction.  
**Note:** Yuki's out of character behavior in this chapter and the following ones is simply becuase of his seduction and not something he can control.

**Disclaimer**: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya/Hakusensha, TV Tokyo,NAS .

**Warning**: Rated M for language, and adult situations.

**Chapter 3:** Lead me.

_Thou who, abruptly as a knife,  
__Didst come into my heart; thou who,  
__A demon horde into my life  
__Didst enter, wildly dancing, through  
__The doorways of my sense unlatched  
__To make my spirit thy domain..._

**- Baudelair, **_"_The vampire_"_

----------...----------...----------...----------...----------...----------...----------...----------...----------

Yuki woke the same way a drowning man emerged from water; gasping for air. Even in conciousness could still feel the sweet stabbing pain as the faceless lady sank her fangs deep into his jugular, making romantic caresses with her lips over his neck and smearing the blood over pale skin. She licked at the hot liquid spewing from his neck, lapping at it as a small animal would. Lips clovered the wound and an unbearable pain forced him to attempt to scream, however the sound that issued fourth was a low moan; low, deep, primal, like a hurt animal. He moaned and whimpered in pain while the seemingly endless suction stole away his life. It was like a new type of torture, such pain while soft hands manipulated the flesh between his legs. Hands perhase a bit too skilled caressed and pulled on him until he became hard in her small hands. The lady's body moved over his erection, the moist warmth trapping and sending him through waves of extacy and pain. Sweat chilled his skin in the cold early winter air, his body trembled faintly. He stared at the ceiling waiting for the last vestige of his dream to bleed away from memory. His hand clutched to his throat as he relived each detail; the small birthmark on her troat, the vanilla scent of her skin, the sweet pain that tortured and aroused him all at once. His body craved that mix of pain and pleasure, he found himself wanting it more then he had wanted anything before.

The alarm went off with a disturbing buzz that cut through his memory. The dream faded away completely and Yuki peeled himself from his bed. Wet marks outlined here his butt and back had lain through the night. Yuki was sticky with dried sweat. What a dream to remember, if only it wasn't gone now. The only remaining reminder of the night's elaborate images, was a faintly dizzy feeling as he walked towards the warm awaiting shower to wash off the sweat.

----- ...

--//**Lead Me\**--

----- ...

Ami stepped out of the bathroom just as Yuki reached the door. She stopped her dark eyes meeting his and they stayed locked in each other's gaze for a heartbeat. "Ohayou," Yuki said stepping in and closing the gap between them. Amiko took the step back into the bathroom and nodded her response. Yuki stepped foreword once more closing the distance between them. He could sense her about to flee and shut the door behind them with a click. She was trapped.

"Can. I. Help you?" Amy said stuttering for a second before she found her composure again. It was quite a task to find composure when one was trapped up against a sink, in a small bathroom, with a naked man invading your space.

Yuki stepped forewords one last time, until his chest was brushed against the small pink towle wrapped around Amy's body. "Have dinner with me tonight?" Yuki said quietly, his hand brushing against her shoulder. Why was he acting like this? He did not know. It was so very out of character for him, but something compelled him to continue.

Ami shuddered and leaned back, "no. You're only asking out of courtesy."  
"I am not."  
"Why then, would you choose this moment to ask me out? After last night."  
"I want to make sure you say yes."  
"I would have said yes if you had asked before!" she said sharply. Her Chocolate eyes grew darker and glazed over hiding an emotion Yuki wished he could see.  
"But I didn't know I wanted to..."  
"I see." She responded dryly and attempted to side step out of his way; however, his hands pulled her back into place and came to rest on her hips so she could not squirm away.  
"Amiko, please?" Yuki's voice held an almost hysterical tone his grip on her tightened. Weather he meant to or not, there would be bruises on her hips.

"I." Ami sighed and leaned her head into his neck, taking in the musty scent of sweat and him. Her cool cheek rested on his shoulder and she could almost taste the coppery liquid that pumped inside. "I suppose it couldn't hurt." she finished her sentence, the heat of her breath against his neck. This time Yuki shuddered. He stepped back to let her leave, regretting when she moved to the door.

Ami stopped and turned to him, her face read amusement and curiosity, "Yuki?"  
"Yes?"  
"What happened to your pajamas?" she asked making him suddenly aware of his nakedness. Why hadn't he realized this before? And more importantly, what _did_ happen to his pajamas?

----- ...

--//**Lead me\**--

----- ...

Snow drifted lazily from the bruised clouds above swaying on the light breeze like a magnificent ballroom scene, and dusting the surrounding world in winter's lace. The first snow. Cold air bit at the tip of Tohru's nose turning it pink while she walked towards the bus stop.

"I guess he isn't bad mom." Tohru mumbled into her scarf as she strolled along the sidewalk, "I don't know what's wrong with me though, when he's around I feel happy but when he disappears so suddenly, all I can think about is Yuki." She sighed. "I really felt Yuki was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, and eat jelly buns!" She giggled recalling the familiar conversation with Riku. Tohru's laughter quickly died, her legs began to ache in the winter air. "But then, Kiyoshi appeared." She sighed. Her heart was so confused, but everything would work out in the end right?

The sky was darkening already by the time the bus arived at her stop. It arived as noisy as ever, air break hissing its welcome to her. A familiar face greeted her as she got on. "I was worried you wouldn't be able to get off early enough to catch this bus." Kiyoshi smiled. The instant she sat down he draped his coat over her legs. "You're going to get sick. Your skin is like ice!" He fretted, rubbing her arms with warm hands. "Well it's snowing outside." Tohru giggled. His concern touched her.

"Well then I should buy you a hot chocolate, everyone knows hot chocolate is the perfect cure for cold limbs as a result of snow!" Kiyoshi said giving her a cheesy smile. Tohru laughed and smiled, "really? I never knew that before."  
"We learn something new every day." Kiyoshi smiled. "I suppose so." Tohru nodded in agreement.

Kiyoshi pulled the cord and the bus slowed to a stop, they got off in front of a small Korean Ramen shop. How convenient the bus ran right in front of the shop.

"I don't think they serve hot chocolate here, but they have the best Ramen I've had since I lived in Seoul." Kiyoshi said when they entered. Yuki and Ami were already seated at the bar chatting quietly between themselves. "I didn't know you lived in Korea!" Tohru said surprised. "Yeah, Ami and I lived there for twen- uh twelve years." Kiyoshi stumbled over the words awkwardly. "Is it very different from Japan?"  
"How about a seat?" Kiyoshi said dodging the question. "Oh yes, that would be good." Tohru said and she took seat near the end of the bar, next to Ami.

Silently, a small woman set four bowls in front of them. "I took the liberty of ordering for us before you got here." Ami said turning to look at Kiyoshi. "I see. What's on the menu tonight?" He asked as he picked up his chopsticks. "Seafood." Ami smiled at her brother watching him pick up small pieces of crab and seaweed from the bowl. "It's spicy," Kiyoshi warned and he dug in. This was no joke. Tohru found as she ate her mouth felt increasingly hotter, and fishier tasting. It was good but almost over powering and she began drinking sips of water between mouthfuls.

-- --

They stood at the bus stop after dinner, standing close together in a group for warmth as the icy wind blew up skirts and across faces until noses were red and legs were numb. "I think we should take a rain check on the movie." Yuki said finally. "I want to go somewhere warm," Ami said and she inched closer to Yuki until she was pressed up against the rat. He sucked in breath sharply waiting for the transformation. He waited for a heartbeat, and another, and another; when nothing happened, he stood in stunned silence. His arms wrapping around the shivering girl tightly, pulling her into him. Ami slipped her bare arms into his jacket and warped around his small frame, pressing against him for warmth. Yuki's face pressed into her neck and he took in the scent of vanilla. Another shock, as Yuki's dream flashed into his mind. He shivered. His lips brushed lightly against her skin, this time she took in a sharp breath and shivered, no one kissed her neck. She let out a small sigh against the wind and tilted her head back as lips traveled to the base of her neck and back to her jaw, stopping here and there to nip lightly at pale skin.

"Hey you two!" Kiyoshi said sharply. Yuki and ami pulled apart, the girl standing out of arms reach. Her own arms wrapped around her shaking body. Kiyoshi took his sister into his arms, wrapping his jacket around too. Now it was his turn to be jealous. His dark eyes narrowed and he held to Ami possessively, protectively. Ami fought the urge to laugh. Everything was going so well!

----- ...

--//**Lead me\**--

----- ...

Yuki sat quietly at the table, sipping mint tea Tohru had made when they got home. Together they sat in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other at this point, both minds too far away. The entire bus ride Kiyoshi sat close to his sister, trapping her in one arm, the other brushing her hair behind her ear respectively. Ami would attempt to talk to Yuki but her words would be cut short as her hair would become tangled in his fingers and pulled until she no longer desired for conversation. Tohru had sat quietly watching them, not understanding exactly why Kiyoshi was acting as he was. Perhaps he did not like the idea of someone touching his sister, but wasn't that really her choice? Yuki had watched helplessly, becoming annoyed with Kiyoshi's childish behavior but more mesmerized by the small star shaped birthmark on Ami's neck. It had been previously hidden by her hair, and again his dream came screaming back at him. Was Ami the girl from his dream?

----- ...

--//**Author's Note.\** --

----- ...

_Please review and **constructive criticism **is always welcomed. If in anyway you think the story could be better I'd be delighted to hear it.  
_I know his is obscenely overdue. I was in a writing rut for a long time, and I had written up this chapter atleast ten times and reconstructed it. This is so very different from my orginal idea for this chapter however this is the first time I've rewritten it and been happy with it.  
I have also been working on **Chapter two** of "_Forgiveness is devine_" and a New one-shot Yuri called "_Paint_". Watch for them!


End file.
